until_dawn_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Josh Washington (Alternate Choices)
Joshua "Josh" Washington is a central playable character in Until Dawn: Alternate Choices. He is the older brother of Hannah and Beth Washington. After his sisters' disappearance, he invites his friends back to his family lodge a year later in an attempt to forget the tragedy surrounding his twin sisters. He was voiced and motion captured by actor Rami Malek. Appearance Josh has short chocolate brown hair, much like his twins Hannah and Beth, and wears a dark brown shirt underneath a flat collared grey and white plaid styled unbuttoned shirt and a pair of jeans. He also wears a skit wool beanie and a no sleeve puffer jacket, when he's outside. In the prologue, he wears a grey sweater with a big white stripe on it a pair of jeans. Personality Josh is described as thoughtful, loving and complex. Josh's interactions with the other survivors tend to be humorous. However Josh appears to have psychosis, a mental illness characterised by a disconnection from reality. If the psychiatric report is found during chapter 7, it's revealed that Josh has been suffering from mental illness since he was eleven years old. He cares for his friends and acts as a brotherly figure to Chris and likes to make sure everyone has a good time. He shows affection towards Sam. His dreams of following in his father's footsteps in becoming a film producer makes him very knowledge about special effects and movie props and as such, he constantly uses phrases and words from movies. He struggles to come to terms with his sisters' disappearance. The event triggered depression which became more and more severe a year prior to the events of Until Dawn. Until Dawn: Alternate Choices Biography Josh is the first child of movie mogul Bob Washington and his wife, Melinda. He, along with his family, would frequently travel to the family lodge located on the Blackwood Mountain during each summer and winter. As he got older, his father became too busy to hang out with him, which brought him and his sister closer together. At age 11, he was referred to a psychiatrist by his school due to an incident. From then on, he began to take antidepressants. Nine years later, after the disappearance of his sisters, his mental illness became quite severe to the point that his psychiatrists recommended ECT. One Year Ago Josh, along with his sisters, invited all of their closest friends to the mountain for a weekend of fun. Josh is shown arguing with Mike about his plan to play a prank on Hannah. He tries to reach Hannah and warn her, but reaches her right after the others have played their prank on her. Josh begins to chase after Hannah and get her to come back to the lodge but fails to convince her. As Beth runs after her sister, Josh discourages Mike from pursuing them as they would be the last people Hannah would want to see. Chapter 1 Sam, currently riding on a bus to Blackwood Pines, is listening to a radio report of Hannah and Beth on her phone, who are still confirmed missing. After the board cast, she presses the return button and the screen cuts to Josh recording a video. After his failed intro, he starts again by happily welcoming all his friends back to the "annual Blackwood winter getaway". He then laments that it won't be easy to return to the mountain after what happened the previous year and that it means so much to him that they're doing this for him. His true goal is to spend some quality time with everyone and make it a night they'll never forget, for the sake of his sisters. During the ride on the cable car, Chris tells Sam how he and Josh met. Chapter 2 Josh returns to the lodge, happy to see that everyone has decided to return as well. Delighted to see his friend Chris, they discover the door's lock is frozen and accompanies Chris to get inside the basement in order to find a way in. On the path, he talks to Chris about Ashley and partakes in a joke to "rip her parka right off and make some snow angels" to which Chris can either agree with him or tell him to take it down a notch. Josh then asks if he could "imagine a more perfect, ripe scenario, just dripping with erotic possibilities" as there's no parents around and that he's laid everything down for this moment for Chris has been nothing but perfect to Ashley. Chris can then agree with him or disagree. No matter what, Josh finishes his part of the conversation by encouraging him to try. After finding, another entryway, Chris climbs through the basement window and ends up falling flat on his back, assuring Josh that he's okay and that he should have paid more attention in climbing class to which Josh replies by correcting him. After that, the lightbulb suddenly bursts, catching them unaware and confused. Josh hands Chris a lighter and has an idea concerning a deodorant can in the bathroom. Josh then tells Chris that he needs to check something and asks him if he'll be okay by himself in the dark. Chris responds that he won't but he'll do it, Josh leaves after saluting Chris. When the lodge entrance is opened, Josh reappears just as Chris is being teased by Sam and Ashley for being frightened, once again by the baby wolverine and adds in that he shouldn't be worried because he's "going to be a big boy soon". After everyone's inside, Josh begins to light a fire for everyone but ends up having to stop a dispute between Emily and Jessica. Irritated he says that this isn't what he wanted and that if they can't be together for one night then maybe they need a break. In order to defuse the tension, he advises that Mike and Jessica to go find the guest cabin, while Matt and Emily leave the lodge to find Emily's lost bag. After Mike and jess leave the lodge, Josh follows them and hands them the keys to the cabin before departing again. He then asks Chris to find a spirit board for a little bit of fun, to which Ashley wholeheartedly agrees and goes to find it, with Chris following behind her. Once the fire's going, he descends with Sam, who came downstairs as there was no hot water left for her bath, down to the basement to turn on the water boiler and bond with each other during the process. There, Sam hears a strange noise while Josh asks her to shine the torch his way so he can find the switch. After the boiler successfully works, the two can either share a high five or Sam ignores him. Some time after this, they hear a noise which Sam describes as regular. Josh becomes anxious and tells her that there's nothing 'regular' about it. Regardless of the choices at this point, a masked man, dressed in an old monk robe, jumps out on them and chases them all the way to the basement door as Sam tries to unlock it, much to her annoyance. Josh replies to her by saying they lock it to "keep out strangers". When the masked man stops in his tracks, Sam, regaining her breath, walks over in disbelief as the man reveals himself to be none other than Chris, who happily declares that they "just got monked". After Sam asks him if he was in on it, he denies his involvement by complementing Chris, saying that it was "too good" and later playfully teases Sam for being frightened by the experience. Chapter 3 A few hours later, Josh, along with Chris and Ashley, play with the spirit board. Chris chooses Ashley to start them off as she is a "recent convert". After the board replies by needing help, Ashley, now scared, asks who they are, per Chris' request. The boards responds with one answer that startles them all: 'sister'. Now visibly distressed, he initally wants to find out more about what the spirit is saying. Chris becomes very skeptical but Josh tells him to shut up and tells Ashley to ask which sister they're speaking to. After the board finishes the word "library", the counter suddenly flies off the table. Chris, entertained by the experience makes a little laugh but Josh, riddled with disbelief, is emotionally upset and asks Chris and Ashley that he doesn't know if it was a trick in order for him to deal with his grief and ignores them, saying that they're full of it before storming off. Ashley then asks Chris if they should check up on him, to which he replies that he needs to calm down for a while. Understanding his feelings with the subject of his sisters' death, Ashley states that she doesn't blame him for it. Chapter 5 Josh leaves his room. He sees Sam getting sawed in half on a TV monitor. The Psycho gives him ten seconds (though he only counts to seven) then appears in the room. Josh is captured if he makes any of the following choices: * He goes through the door to the left of him after passing through the door with no handle. * He stays under the bed instead of running when the Psycho enters the room. * He runs further down the hallway instead of hiding in the dumbwaiter. * Standing still in the room after breaking down the wine cellar door. * Failing the "don't move" prompt in the wine cellar, or failing to turn off the flashlight. * Failing the "don't move" prompt in the dumbwaiter, or failing to turn off the flashlight. Josh will only escape if she makes the following choices (in order of occurrence): * He runs or throws the vase, then immediately picks run after he encounters the bed. * After he runs down the stairs, he runs straight to the next hallway or hides, turns off his light, stays still, then runs and hits the Psycho with a baseball bat. Note that even if you fail to stay still, you can still hit the Psycho with a bat once he's caught you and escape. * After he passes through the door with no handle, he hides in the dumbwaiter instead of running further down the hall. * Josh will walk towards the camera down a long hallway. He will then have to choose between running and hiding. He must choose to hide, then turn off his light and stay still. Chapter 6 If Josh was caught, he will be found unconscious in a chair by Chris and Ashley. Otherwise, a dummy try to tied to the chair. Chapter 7 If Josh got caught by the Psycho, he will be woken up by Jess who will free him from his binds and ask him to find a way into the basement. If Josh was not caught, he will snoop round the basement and can potentially find the Psycho messing with some controls. He will the enter a room where he finds Jess in a grate. Josh and Jess will find Chris and Ashley in a trap the Psycho set for them. The Psycho is revealed to be Sam, playing a prank as revenge for causing the disappearance of Hannah and Beth. When Ashley and Jess take Sam away, Josh stays at the lodge with Chris. Chapter 8 Under the Stranger's instructions, Josh goes into the basement. If Ashley died looking for Sam, Josh will comfort Chris. The group, consisting of Josh, Jess, Chris, and potentially Matt and Ashley, look through the Stranger's belongings. If Ashley finds out Matt has been bitten, Josh is the sole person who pleads for Jodie to not shoot him. After Ashley looks through the Stranger's journal, the group learns knew information about the Wendigo. The group decide to go to the sanatorium to warn Jess. Chapter 9 While venturing into the Sanatorium, the lodge survivors realise that Jess locked the doors behind her. Chris suggests travelling through the mines and is supported by the rest of the group. The group almost reaches the Sanatorium, when they find a large rock wall blocking their way. The other survivors are unable to climb the wall, so Josh proceeds by himself. After climbing the wall, Josh will stumble upon Jess in two situations. If Jess failed to blow up the large gasoline barrels during the Wendigo pursuit, Josh will find her there, holding off a Wendigo. If Jess successfully blew up the place, a single Wendigo will have survived and Josh will find Jess bursting through the door, a burned up Wendigo in pursuit. Josh will use whichever weapon he has available (a pipe of shovel, depending which route you took) to beat the Wendigo off Jess. If the Wendigo was burned, he will decapitate it. If it was not, and thus he and Jess are still in the sanatorium, he will beat it back into the gasoline barrels and Jess will shoot them with her shotgun, blowing up the basement and causing them to both flee the building before heading back to the mines together. Chapter 10 Jess and Josh begin to look for Sam in order to retrieve the cable car keys from him. On their way to the Wendigos lair, they discover the truth before what happened one year ago. They find a grave with Beth's watch and Hannah's diary, which details her thirty three days of starvation. Josh deduces that Hannah buried Beth, who died from falling into the mines, but later dug her up to eat her body when she was starving. Soon afterwards, Josh and Jess find Sam talking to herself in the cave. If Josh learned the truth about Hannah, he'll attempt to tell Sam before being cut off by Jess. Since Sam is not mentally prepared to climb out of the mines, Josh leaves by himself while Jess escorts Sam through the sewers. Josh climbs out of the mines and runs back to the lodge. When he gets to the lodge, he pleads with the other survivors, if there are any, to let him back in. Jess, having just escaped from the mines as well, appears behind Josh and tells him they need to get into the lodge, causing Josh to break though the window with a rock. They travel to the basement to see if there are any survivors and are instantly agreed by Chris, Matt and Ashley (if they survive depending on the player's decision) fleeing upstairs from Wendigos in the basement. If the other survivors are all dead, Jess would spot the approaching Wendigos and flee the basement upstairs. Josh runs upstairs and finds everyone else frozen in their tracks. He looks up to see a multitude of Wendigos including Hannah have broken into their lodge. If he moves at all, Hannah will pounce on the survivors, injuring Jess. The Wendigos then begin fighting each other, causing a leak gas in the process. Jess and Josh notice the leak and non-verbally coordinate a plan to incinerate the lodge by switching on a broken light bulb to ignite the gas. After Jess breaks the lightbulb, any remaining survivors will flee the lodge one at a time, with Jess being the last person to escape. Josh can run to the light switch at any time, but doing so before Jess and any other survivors flee the lodge will result in their deaths. To save Jess, he must yell to attract Hannah's attention as it patrolled near her. Throughout the sequence, failing to stay still at critical moments will result in Josh's death by impalement in the stomach. Regardless of the player's actions, Josh will always survive until the very end and can only die from Hannah in the lodge. As Josh runs to the switch (should this happen), a slow-motion sequence shows Hannah pouncing at another Wendigo who is lunging at Josh. Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Males